


I Knew You'd Come for Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Zombie AU.“It’s wasn’t like I planned to suddenly be surrounded by zombies, Derek.”





	

Danny ran as fast as he could. He had already run out of bullets and had no other weapons. He dodged one of the undead and dove behind a dumpster, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. He glanced around the corner to see some of the undead had moved on, but there were still a couple that were creeping closer and closer to where he was hidden.

There was fence down the alleyway, but it didn’t look climbable, leaving his only option to get ontop of the dumpster. He stood up and started to climb, slipping as he reached the top and fell onto his back. The noise caught the attention of the walkers and he tried to get up, hissing as he realized he hurt his ankle.

“Of fucking course,” He groaned, sliding to hide behind the dumpster again. He knew it wouldn’t do him any good, they undead would be upon him any minute. He closed his eyes, ready to let it be over.

Suddenly, he heard a howl and opened his eyes to see a wolf jumping over the fence. He watched in amazement as the animal ran towards the zombies and tore them apart. Once the last one was disposed of, the wolf came over to him and whimpered softly as he looked at him.

“Derek?”

The wolf nuzzled against his arm and Danny smiled, running a hand through the wolf’s fur. “I knew you’d come for me.”

Slowly, the wolf transformed back into a man and picked Danny up. “Didn’t I tell you to not get separated from the pack?”

Danny wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as the werewolf carried him back to where the others were waiting. “It’s wasn’t like I planned to suddenly be surrounded by zombies, Derek.”

“Just be a little more careful next time.”

“Why? Would you miss me?” Derek gave him a look and Danny laughed. “So Mr. Tough Guy does have a soft side. Who would have thought.”

“Don’t make me regret saving you.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Just hurry up and get up back to base. I found a laptop I want to mess around with.”


End file.
